We Are One
by DreamergirlJL
Summary: Naruto saves Konohameru, risking his life in the process. This leaves Konohameru wondering; what exactly would Naruto do to protect his precious people, and how does he view the shinobi of the Leaf?


**This is my second story, so please rate and review! No mean stuff please! Enjoy ****J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did either Naruto and Hinata would be together, Sasuke died, Sakura is with Rock Lee, etc OR...everything would be yaoi (Sasunaru, KakaIru) (/) **

**Disclaimer #2: I don't own the song We Are One from the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. That still belongs to Disney...for now muahahahaha!**

**On with the story my lovelies!**

"Naruto-niisan! Naruto-niisan!"

The shrill voices reached Naruto's ears despite the roar of the wind whipping past him. Worry pricked his heart when he heard the panicky voices of Konohameru, Moegi, and Udon, his two otouto-kuns and his imouto-chan crying out for him.

'Konohameru! Udon! Moegi! Please be okay' prayed Naruto as he ran into the clearing beside the shallow river. He heard the sounds of his comrades heavy breathing as they tried to keep pace with him, and he felt just a twinge of guilt at pushing them so hard. 'But still...Bushy Brow-sensei should have been able to keep up.'

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Hayate, and Genma had all accompanied Naruto when they heard about the group of ten missing nin close to where the Genin team had been training. Several ANBU were also there to take the nin to the Torture and Interrogation Department.

Terror filled Naruto as he saw the hail of shuriken, kunai, and the oversized shuriken headed straight for the petrified Genin. Moegi and Udon were frozen in place, quivering in fear. Konohameru managed to pull himself out of his fear induced stupor, and he shoved his teammates out of range of the blades. The young Sarutobi couldn't get out of the way fast enough, so he closed his eyes, awaiting the certain death. The sickening sound of blades piercing flesh was heard throughout the clearing. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they looked at the scene before them.

"N-no! Naruto!" screamed Konohameru, as he watched the sharp blades rip through his beloved older brother. The Konoha 11, their sensei's, the accompanying Jonin, and even the ANBU froze in shock for several moments before springing into action. Kakashi and Sakura rushed towards Naruto, who was still hunched protectively over Konohameru, while everyone else went to go beat the living shit out of the missing nin for hurting their friend and comrade.

"Naruto..." whispered Konohameru "Why? W-Why'd you do that?"

Naruto painfully chuckled, causing more blood to drip out of the corners of his mouth.

"Because, baka, you're my otouto-kun. It's my job as your big brother to protect you."

Everyone in the clearing heard this, and sad smiles crossed their faces as Konohameru cried harder than before. Naruto saw the darkness creeping from the corners of his eyesight, and he felt himself fall. The last thing he saw was Kakashi's worried face as the silver haired Jonin caught him.

Naruto's eyes were assaulted by a bright light as he slowly cracked them open. 'What's the point of these freaking lights? To blind us?' wondered Naruto.

"Where am I?" was what he said out loud though.

"The hospital." answered voice to his right. Naruto looked over and saw Kakashi lounging in the chair beside his bed. At first glance, Kakashi seemed calm and relaxed, but Naruto could see the worry in his sensei's one visible eye.

"How injured am I" asked Naruto.

"80 wounds in total from shuriken and kunai. Some of the cuts were pretty deep though, and they nearly hit any vital spots. Anyone else would have died, but yours started healing almost immediately." Kakashi chuckled, "I guess we have the demonic, oversized, fur ball with anger management issues to thank for that."

Naruto and Kakashi both started laughing. "Although, Konohameru is gonna be pretty pissed when he wakes up." Stated Kakashi, gesturing to Naruto's legs. Naruto looked down, and saw Konohameru sleeping slumped over his legs, clutching the fabric of the sheets and his pants in a death grip. Naruto smiled, and it wasn't his usual smile. This smile was soft, warm, and loving. This smile was something only his precious people ever saw. Kakashi smiled, feeling honoured that Naruto had included him in his group of precious people.

**3 Days Later**

"C'mon niisan we're gonna be late! You don't want to turn into Kaka-hentai do you?" yelled Konohameru as he tugged Naruto's hand.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Chuckled Naruto as they headed towards Training Ground 7. Naruto's friends had decided to have a bonfire to celebrate Naruto's return to health.

When Naruto and Konohameru reached Training Ground 7, they saw that everyone else was already there. The party at the bonfire consisted of the Konoha 11, their sensei's, their parents, Iruka, Konohameru, Moegi, and Udon, as well as several other Jonin like Genma, Hayate, Kotetsu, Izumo, Anko, and Ibiki. They mingled with their friends, saying greetings, and telling jokes. Naruto laughed at something Kiba said, while Konohameru got slapped by Moegi for asking why she had a red dot on her forehead.

Soon, everyone was roasting marshmallows and trading stories. When it was Naruto's turn, Konohameru interrupted and said, "Ne, niisan? Instead of telling a story, can you sing a song?"

Everyone raised their eyebrows at that and looked at Naruto.

"I didn't know you could sing Naruto." murmered a surprised Chouji.

Naruto sheepishly grinned, "Hehe...anyway what do you want me to sing about Ko?"

"Ano, can you sing about how you view the shinobi of the Leaf Village?" asked Konohameru, fidgeting nervously. The older nin in the group tensed, worried that Naruto might sing a song about hating the Leaf's ninja.

Instead Naruto smiled and said, "Alright..."

He looked thoughtful, then after a moment he started singing. As one, every single persons jaw dropped. Naruto had an amazing singing voice that was deeper than normal, and had a lovely raspy edge to it **(imagine Bryan Adams voice mixed with Gavin DeGraws voice...back to the story)**.

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is that things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

_But you'll see everyday_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

_If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me_

_The way i am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am i just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride deep inside_

_We are one_

_We are one you and I_

_We are like earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_

When the song ended, the previously entranced nin erupted into cheers. Leaning close to Konohameru, Naruto whispered, "This is why I saved you; this is why I would do the same for anyone in Konoha; despite the hardships and the prejudices...we are one."


End file.
